Le Serment d'Apollon
by Meloria Calui
Summary: Après la lutte contre Gaïa, de nombreux mois passent. Nos héros de l'Olympe repartent dans une quête toujours plus épique, toujours plus dangereuse, avec de nouveaux ennemis encore plus démoniaques. Un mystérieux dieu fait son apparition après s'être effacé pendant de longues années et menace le monde. Une nouvelle guerre se prépare confrontant d'anciennes divinités aux Olympiens.
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages du livre Héros de l'Olympe appartiennent à Rick Riordan. D'autres ont été inventés par nous ainsi que l'histoire, aussi imaginée par nous._

1. Percy

Quatre mois après avoir rendormi Gaïa, Percy et Annabeth profitaient enfin de la douce tranquillité à la colonie des Sang-mêlé. Ce jour-là, ils se promenaient dans la forêt même si Chiron leur avait strictement interdit. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait les décourager.

Ils arrivèrent au Poing de Zeus et grimpèrent pour admirer le lever du soleil qui donnait une lueur orangée à la colonie. La brise fraîche du matin parcourait le visage de Percy. Annabeth se trouvait à ses cotés. Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux couleur blé et la rendait encore plus belle. Ce jour était parfait. Tout était calme et silencieux autour d'eux. En effet, il était encore tôt. Tous les autres sang-mêlés dormaient paisiblement. Annabeth avait tenu à voir ce lever de soleil somptueux quitte à se lever tôt. Mais elle avait raison, Percy avait besoin de se sentir heureux en ce moment. Ils venaient de passer des moments difficiles et avaient frôlé la mort plus d'une fois. A présent ils se sentaient plus vivants que jamais.  
Percy décida de rompre le silence et dit :

- Je suis content qu'on puisse enfin passer du temps ensemble.

- Oui, moi aussi, répondit Annabeth, une belle journée qui commence non ?

- Ouais, continua Percy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? Du canoë sur le lac, te faire encore battre à la course de char ou …

Une violente secousse interrompit Annabeth, puis fit trembler le pin de Thalia sur lequel reposait la Toison d'Or et Peleus, le dragon, rugit.

D'un bond, Percy se leva et dit à Annabeth :

- Ou se faire attaquer par des monstres !

- Calme-toi, ce n'est rien, le rassura Annabeth, c'est en dehors de la barrière magique, rien ne va nous arriver.

- Quelque chose me dit que ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

Percy partit en courant vers la Colline des Sang-Mêlé et Annabeth le suivit, à contrecœur.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le terrain de basket, ils se rendirent compte que personne, mis à part eux, n'avait entendu le bruit. Une intuition très forte poussa Percy à continuer son chemin.

Derrière lui Annabeth grommela :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Percy ? Tu vas encore nous attirer des ennuis !

Percy ne répondit pas, il voulait tellement savoir d'où venait ce bruit que ça en était devenu une obsession. Il avait l'impression qu'une force invisible l'attirait vers le pin.

Il arriva sur la colline qui surplombait toute la colonie, où il avait une vue très dégagée. Tout semblait normal, mais quelque chose attira son regard. Une jeune fille courait désespérément dans l'herbe et tirait des flèches dans le vide. Annabeth le rejoignit et Percy s'exclama, sans savoir pourquoi :

- Il faut que je l'aide !

Annabeth le regarda d'un air complètement ahuri, comme si Percy était atteint d'une maladie grave, puis s'exclama :

- Tu veux aider une folle qui court toute seule et qui décoche des flèches dans l'air ?!

Percy l'ignora et fonça vers la jeune fille. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il vit plus distinctement que quelque chose la poursuivait. Lorsqu'il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle, il aperçut un énorme serpent.

Derrière lui, il entendit la voix d'Annabeth qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne. Il en déduisit qu'elle avait enfilé sa casquette des Yankees magique qu'elle avait récupérée après la guerre contre Gaïa et elle se mit à chuchoter :

- Python!

- Qui ça ?

- Python, répondit-elle sur un ton exaspéré, l'un des enfants de Gaïa, ancien gardien de l'Oracle de Delphes. Apollon l'a tué, il y a des millénaires ! C'est en le tuant qu'il a reçu son don de prophétie.

- Ça m'avance beaucoup de savoir tout ça ! Mais comment on le tue ?

- On ne le tue pas, répondit-elle très calmement.

- Quoi ?!

- Mais voyons ! C'est un dieu ! Il est immortel !

- Super ! dit Percy sans entrain. Un monstre-dieu.

Un bruit l'interrompit et il se retourna. La jeune fille était à présent à terre et Python s'apprêtait à la dévorer. Elle tirait des flèches de plus en plus désespérément, qui ricochaient toutes sur le serpent, sans même l'érafler. Il fallait faire vite, le serpent se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Sans réfléchir, Percy s'élança vers Python et asséna des coups d'épée sur sa carapace. Visiblement, Turbulence avait un peu d'effet sur Python car il se retourna avec un air vraisemblablement furieux.

Laissant la jeune fille de côté, le serpent se lança vers Percy, qui recula. Malheureusement, même sans pattes, Python était très rapide. Il le rattrapa, le prit par la cheville avec sa queue et le projeta en l'air. Percy ne fit pas ce qu'on peut appeler un atterrissage en douceur. Il avait atterrit contre un arbre. Python était devant lui et le fixait de ses yeux jaunes perçants, sans doute content de pouvoir prendre deux repas. Tandis, qu'il se rapprochait de lui, Percy sentit ses dernières heures arriver. Il se dit que mourir dévoré par un serpent n'était pas vraiment la mort qu'il avait imaginé, lui qui avait survécu au Tartare, traversé de nombreux périples, accomplit de nombreuses quêtes, rendormit une des déesses les plus dangereuses, affronté Cronos. Cette mort était quelque peu « pitoyable » en comparaison de toutes les fois où il était passé tout près de rejoindre pour de bon son oncle Hadès.

Mais soudain, Python se dressa et son « visage » se tordit dans une moue douloureuse. Percy distingua alors un poignard en or planté dans la nuque du serpent. Annabeth enleva sa casquette et se dirigea vers lui. Le serpent poussa un sifflement de douleur et, en rampant, se dirigea vers les bois.

Annabeth aida Percy à se relever et puis lui demanda, un peu inquiète :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui ! répondit-il.

Percy était secoué, le fait qu'Annabeth le tienne par le bras le rassurait. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui et aperçut la jeune fille. Il prit le temps de l'observer de plus près.

Elle avait les cheveux auburn et les yeux encore plus clairs que ceux d'Hazel ; le soleil leur donnait une lueur dorée vraiment bizarre. Percy était troublé par ses yeux. La fille devait avoir treize ans, elle avait la peau mât et portait un débardeur blanc accompagné d'une veste en cuir blanche bien chaude. Sur son dos, elle portait son arc et son carquois de flèches, mais aussi un petit sac bleu. En bas, elle portait un jean bleu clair avec des ballerines blanches. Toute cette blancheur faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Elle lui faisait penser à la déesse de la Chasse Artémis, quand il l'avait rencontré à Westover Hall, trois ans plus tôt.

La fille était pâle et terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. C'est alors que Percy se rappela ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait affronté le Minotaure, son premier monstre, et compatit avec elle. Il se dégagea le bras de celui d'Annabeth et aida la jeune fille à se relever. Il lui demanda si elle allait bien. Celle-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête, l'air livide. Annabeth scruta la jeune fille dans ses moindres recoins. Elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec toutes les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle traversait le corps de la fille de ses yeux tempête. Elle cherchait à comprendre rien qu'avec ses expressions comment elle fonctionnait et si elle était un danger. Elle avait l'air inquiète de ce qui pouvait se passer ensuite mais comme elle finit par laisser tomber son analyse, Percy déduisit que la jeune fille à l'arc n'allait pas leur poser de problèmes. Il décida de concentrer à nouveau son attention sur la nouvelle.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Percy.

Elle le regarda puis commença à marmonner :

- Je... euh... je m'appelle Delphine... Delphine Mells, reprit-elle avec un peu plus d'assurance.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Annabeth

Annabeth marchait vers la Grande Maison avec Percy et la nouvelle, Delphine. Après de brèves présentations, Percy et elle avaient décidé de présenter Delphine à Chiron. En chemin, Annabeth se demandait comment Delphine avait trouvé l'emplacement de la colonie. Elle avait beau être sans doute un demi-dieu, trouver la colonie comme ça, par hasard, lui paraissait tout de même étrange. Quand les sang-mélés venaient à la colonie, c'était soit parce qu'ils étaient guidés par leur parent divin, soit parce qu'ils étaient ramenés par les satyres, par peur qu'ils soient en danger. Annabeth avait beaucoup d'autres questions comme celle-ci, mais elle voulait laisser Chiron les poser.

Percy, lui, avait l'air parfaitement calme et serein. Il marchait tranquillement. C'était comme s'il trouvait normal qu'une fille aux yeux oranges débarque seule, attaquée par le dieu Python qui plus est ! Mais après tout, Percy était Percy, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Chiron et Monsieur D. jouaient une partie de cartes sur la terrasse. Cette terrasse n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours la même. En fait, depuis qu'Annabeth était à la colonie, elle n'avait jamais changé. Cela lui rappela tous les moments passés sur la terrasse, les bons comme les mauvais. En les voyant, le centaure et le dieu interrompirent leur partie et Monsieur D. ronchonna :

- Peter Johnson ! Vous aimez interrompre les parties que je gagne n'est-ce pas ?

Percy l'ignora et dit à Chiron :

- Annabeth et moi avons trouvé Delphine ici présente derrière la Colline des Sang-Mêlé. Elle se battait avec Python.

Chiron regarda Delphine puis demanda à Percy et Annabeth :

- Vous lui avez expliqué ce qu'elle est et ce qu'est la colonie ?

- Non, répondit Annabeth, nous n'avons pas eu le temps.

Annabeth entendit une petite voix. Delphine avait ouvert la bouche et hésitait à parler. Annabeth lui adressa un signe de tête confiant et Delphine dit :

- Ce que je suis ? Je suis quoi ?

Annabeth regarda Percy d'un air inquiet et se lança :

- Eh bien, tu as déjà entendu parler de la mythologie grecque, les dieux, les monstres tout ça ?

- Oui, répondit Delphine.

- Eh bien, tu... euh... en fait partie.

- Comment ça, j'en fais partie ?

Annabeth était un peu gênée et apparemment Percy le vit car il intervint :

- Tu es une sang-mêlé. Tu es l'enfant d'un dieu et d'un mortel.

- Quoi ?

- Nous savons que c'est difficile à imaginer mais tu dois nous croire, reprit Annabeth. Percy et moi sommes des demi-dieux. Le père de Percy est le dieu de la mer...

- Poséidon, devina Delphine. Ma mère me racontait ces vieux mythes. Mais ça n'existe pas. Ce sont des légendes, destinées aux enfants.

- Des légendes, peut-être, pour les mortels, mais chacune des histoires que t'a raconté ta mère sont vraies, enchaîna Chiron d'un air grave, toujours assis dans son fauteuil roulant.

Soudain une idée vint à Annabeth et elle demanda à Chiron :

- Pourquoi ne pas lui faire une démonstration ?

Chiron fronça les sourcils et regarda Annabeth perplexe. Puis son visage se radoucit. Il venait enfin de comprendre l'idée d'Annabeth et se leva de son fauteuil magique. Delphine hoqueta de surprise. Un centaure, mi-Chiron, mi-étalon blanc venait de se dresser devant elle.

- Bon, là ça devient super bizarre, dit-elle complètement paniquée.

- Parce que te faire poursuivre par un serpent géant, ça ne t'a pas paru bizarre ? dit Annabeth plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Un serpent géant dis-tu ? demanda Monsieur D. qui était silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

- Python plus précisément, comme l'a dit Percy, a attaqué Delphine, dit Annabeth.

- Hum... le plus bizarre dans cette histoire, c'est que Python est mort, tué par Apollon. Mais tu affirmes que cette jeune fille s'est fait attaquer par lui.

- Monsieur D. a raison, comment se fait-il que Python soit revenu à la vie ? reprit Chiron, pensif. Encore une question à laquelle, on ne trouve pas de réponses.

- J'ai toujours eu raison. Le fait est que je vais essayer de me renseigner à l'Olympe. J'y trouverais peut-être nos fameuses réponses.

Puis Monsieur D. disparut dans une fumée violette qui avait une légère odeur de vin. Chiron poursuivit :

- J'ai encore une question, comment as-tu fait pour venir à la colonie ?

- J'ai euh... il y a quelqu'un qui m'a conseillé de venir ici, alors je suis venue. Je n'avais pas très envie d'aller en famille d'accueil, répondit Delphine.

Chiron n'avait pas l'air très convaincu par cette réponse, et Annabeth ne l'était pas non plus. C'était une réponse trop facile. Annabeth avait fugué de chez elle quand elle était toute petite, alors elle se méfiait de tout le monde, surtout quand on était un bout de viande sur pattes et que les monstres n'attendaient qu'une seule chose de vous : vous attraper et vous transformer en leur prochain repas. Chiron reprit afin d'en savoir plus :

- Ta mère est donc morte et tu n'as jamais connu ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, dit-elle un peu triste.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Faites lui visiter la colonie et essayez de trouver qui est son parent divin, demanda-t-il à Percy et Annabeth.

Tous les deux hochèrent la tête et Chiron poursuivit :

- Annabeth, Percy veillez sur elle, et Delphine rendez-vous au feu de camp de ce soir. Mais, dans les prochains jours, attends-toi à connaître un jeu qui t'aidera beaucoup : Capture-l'étendard. Bonne journée.

Sur ce, Percy et Delphine partirent. Au moment où Annabeth allait les suivre, Chiron l'appela et lui demanda :

- J'ai une question à te poser, quand Python vous attaquait, comment avez-vous fait pour le repousser ?

- Je me suis rappelée du mythe d'Apollon avec Python. Apollon l'avait tué avec ses flèches en or que lui avait fabriqué Héphaïstos. Alors je me suis dit que ses flèches étaient en or impérial et que Python étant Grec n'y était pas habitué. Je lui ai donc planté un poignard en or que mes amis du Camp Jupiter m'ont offert.

Chiron sourit, et dit :

- Eh bien, ton intelligence ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner. Tu as fait preuve de courage, mais j'ai bien peur que Python n'ait pas dit son dernier mot et qu'il reviendra. Quant à la nouvelle, je compte sur toi et Percy pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'il faut. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, attendons le feu de camp pour en avoir le cœur net.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Percy

Percy et Delphine discutaient en quittant la Grande Maison. Percy avait bien vu qu'Annabeth était restée en arrière pour parler avec Chiron mais il ne voulait pas les déranger. Lorsqu'ils étaient à plus de trois mètres de l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter, Percy demanda à Delphine de se retourner et lui dit :

- Chiron m'a chargé de te faire visiter la colonie et je vais commencer dès maintenant. Alors là, (Percy montra la Grande Maison du doigt) c'est la Grande Maison. Si tu veux parler à Chiron ou à Monsieur D. il faudra aller là. C'est également ici qu'il y a l'infirmerie, le grenier où tous les souvenirs de quête sont rangés, et pleins d'autres endroits mais je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin d'y aller.

- Dis, demanda Delphine en faisant signe qu'elle avait compris, ce Monsieur D., il a dit qu'il allait à l'Olympe et il a disparu dans une sorte de vapeur violette, c'est un dieu n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et c'est malheureusement notre directeur !

- D, dit Delphine pensive, D comme Dionysos ?

- Heureux de voir que tu comprends vite ! répondit Percy cyniquement.

À ce moment là, Annabeth les rejoignît. Percy lui demanda :

- Que t'a dit Chiron ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Percy n'insista pas. Il l'avait l'habitude d'attendre les réponses avec Annabeth. En général quand elle disait ça, c'était soit pour éviter de répondre, soit parce qu'il n'y avait rien de pressant. Percy opta pour la deuxième possibilité alors Delphine, toujours dans son élan, déclara :

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça se fait que les dieux existent encore.

- Le mont Olympe se déplace au fur et à mesure que la civilisation avance. Aujourd'hui, ils sont aux États-Unis car leur influence est la plus forte ici. Dans quelques années, ils partiront sans doute ailleurs, expliqua Annabeth.

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment, répondit Delphine, perplexe.

- Ça n'est pas très important pour l'instant, coupa Percy pour ne pas trop l'embrouiller.

Elle venait d'apprendre beaucoup de choses et elle devait être sous le choc, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'en rajouter. Percy le savait mieux que quiconque, lui qui avait tout appris en quelques minutes. Apparemment, Annabeth comprit ce qu'il voulait car elle dit :

- Percy a raison, tu comprendras en temps voulu.

Delphine hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur marche vers les bungalows.

- Ouah ! Que c'est beau ! s'exclama Delphine quand ils arrivèrent.

Percy devait avouer qu'elle avait raison. Même s'ils étaient en hiver, un grand soleil éclairait la colonie. C'était peut-être un accueil spécial de la part des dieux pour Delphine. Percy se dit qu'il avait rarement vu un soleil aussi éclatant et la colonie si belle. La pelouse devant les bungalows brillait. Percy se sentit de nouveau nostalgique de tout ce temps passé avec Annabeth et Grover, sans oublier les autres pensionnaires. Aucun pensionnaire n'était là. C'était plutôt normal à cette période certains pensionnaires, dont Percy et Annabeth, continuaient leurs études en parallèle de leur vie de demi-dieu, mais d'autres restaient chez eux même pour les vacances de Noël. C'était pour cela que la colonie n'était pas aussi remplie que pendant l'été. Mais à cet instant, il n'y avait vraiment personne, c'était tout simplement désert. Percy en conclut donc qu'ils devaient être en train de déjeuner. Il avait été tellement occupé qu'il en avait oublié de manger ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait faim, très faim ! Il ne serait pas étonné si son ventre se mettait à grogner. Il expliqua rapidement la fonction des bungalows ainsi que la répartition des pensionnaires selon leur parent divin. Delphine les regarda attentivement et constata :

- Certains ont l'air vide.

- Certains dieux n'ont pas d'enfants. Leurs bungalows sont là que pour la forme, répondit Annabeth.

- Euh... pour la forme ? J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue.

- Eh bien considère que les bungalows vides ne sont que des temples, expliqua Annabeth. Nous devons respecter toutes les divinités, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

- Oh je vois, répondit Delphine, Artémis par exemple est vierge elle n'a donc pas d'enfants, mais elle a quand même un bugalow pour que vous puissiez l'honorer.

- Oui c'est ça mais certains n'ont pas d'enfants pour d'autres raisons. Par exemple...

Percy ne tint plus et dit :

- Les filles, désolé, mais on pourrait pas aller manger avant ? Et puis comme ça on te montrera où et comment on mange !

- T'es incroyable, toi ! Tu peux pas te passer de nourriture de temps en temps ? grogna Annabeth.

- Ce n'est pas grave, et puis moi aussi j'ai faim ! le défendit Delphine.

Ceci décidé, ils se dirigèrent vers le pavillon-réfectoire. Delphine fut impressionnée par l'architecture du bâtiment entièrement reconstruit par Annabeth après l'affrontement entre les deux colonies. Annabeth avait gardé le style d'origine mais ça avait quand même changé, et elle avait fait du bon travail. Elle avait été chargée de la reconstruction de l'Olympe après la guerre contre Cronos alors quand il avait fallu refaire les parties de la colonie qui avaient été endommagées, Chiron n'avait pas hésité. Elle en avait été très fière et avait mit tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. Delphine en parla justement avec Annabeth qui lui débita une longue tirade. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les autres pensionnaires avaient presque fini de manger. Ils les regardèrent avec insistance, ce qui troubla Percy avant qu'il ne se rende compte que c'était parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la jeune personne qui les accompagnait. Chiron n'étant pas là, Percy et Annabeth présentèrent Delphine aux autres pensionnaires. Après les présentations, un pensionnaire demanda :

- Qui est son parent divin ?

- Nous ne savons pas encore, répondit Annabeth.

- Dans ce cas, où va-t-elle manger ? demanda un autre.

- Je ne peux pas manger ici ? demanda Delphine un peu perdue.

- Si, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Percy, puis il s'adressa aux autres, elle mangera à ma table puisque Chiron m'a demandé de m'occuper d'elle.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Percy expliqua les offrandes et les tables à Delphine, qui parut perplexe. Après le déjeuner, Percy, Annabeth et Delphine continuèrent la visite de la colonie. Delphine se montra très attentive et posa plein de questions au sujet des dieux, de la colonie, des monstres... À la fin de la visite, Delphine demanda :

- Au fait, Annabeth, je ne t'ai pas demandé, qui est ton parent divin ?

- Je suis une fille d'Athéna, répondit-elle.

- Je m'en doutais, dit Delphine en souriant. Que fait-on maintenant ?

- Eh bien, on attend le feu de camp ! répondit Percy.

Décidément, cette journée n'était vraiment pas comme les autres, Percy avait vraiment été très occupé, ce qui arrivait rarement ces derniers temps. Et la journée n'était pas finie, il y aurait encore beaucoup de découvertes et de rebondissements mais ça, Percy ne le savait pas encore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée pour l'attente, mais c'était les vacances. Il fallait profiter. Voilà donc le chapitre 4. **

4. Delphine

Pour Delphine, cette journée fut très mouvementée. Elle avait enchaîné nouvelles bizarres sur nouvelles bizarres. D'abord, on lui apprend qu'elle est une sang-mêlé et que son père, qu'elle n'a jamais connu, et qu'elle ne connait toujours pas, est un dieu grec de l'antiquité. Elle était très choquée par cette nouvelle, mais Percy et Annabeth l'avaient rassurée. Elle avait visité la colonie, qui était très impressionnante, elle avait même eu l'honneur de manger à la table de Percy. Ce qui était bien, c'était qu'elle avait pu bien manger, plusieurs parts de pizza tout de même, tout en parlant à Percy. Celui-ci lui avait raconté comment se déroulait le feu de camp et lui avait énuméré toutes les activités que proposait la colonie.  
Percy l'impressionnait beaucoup. Il connaissait beaucoup de choses et ne paraissait jamais effrayé ni même étonné. Mais ce qui la troublait le plus, c'était ses yeux, d'un vert d'eau profond, comme l'océan. Après réflexion, elle se dit que les yeux de Percy n'étaient pas si troublants, surtout comparés aux siens. D'ailleurs, elle se rappela que ses yeux lui avaient posé beaucoup de problèmes quand elle était petite. Ils étaient un mélange de miel, d'ambre et de noisette, ce qui donnait une couleur orangée assez étrange, et au soleil une couleur dorée encore plus bizarre.

Elle s'était toujours sentie différente. Elle était donc seule et incomprise. Chaque jour, elle essuyait de nouvelles insultes. Surtout de la part de ce groupe de filles idiotes qui lui criaient tous les jours : « Tiens, voilà la sorcière ! ». Delphine avait toujours eu envie de les frapper et de leur faire ravaler leurs mots. Mais elle savait que c'était exactement ce qu'elles auraient voulu. Mais parfois, elle se demandait si ces imbéciles n'avaient pas raison. Chaque nuit, elle faisait des rêves qui se réalisaient le lendemain. Elle avait même prédit la mort de sa mère. Elle se rappelait de cette journée avec précision.  
Ce jour-là, sa mère faisait le petit déjeuner. Elle avait le droit chaque matin au petit-déjeuner à la française : pains au chocolat ou croissants accompagnés d'un bon chocolat chaud. Sa mère s'appelait Anne et travaillait beaucoup. Mais malgré cela, elle trouvait toujours le temps de lui faire à manger. Elle était rousse et avait les cheveux longs et lisses, presque comme les siens. Elle avait les yeux noisettes, qui, une fois éclairés, changeaient de couleur. Elle était douce et courageuse et lui donnait beaucoup d'amour. Sa mère venait de France mais avait déménagé pour venir à Miami.

Elle lui avait demandé :

- Ça ne te dérange pas si je rentre tard ce soir ? J'ai une répétition pour mon concert de demain soir.

Sa mère faisait partie d'un petit groupe de chanteurs et un grand concert était prévu.

- Non, avait marmonné Delphine, un peu triste.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, enfin non, j'ai fait un rêve hier soir et tu étais en mauvaise posture, reprit-elle rapidement.

- Ah, et quelle était cette mauvaise posture ? demanda sa mère, un petit air moqueur sur le visage.

Sa mère ne prenait pas vraiment ses rêves au sérieux et ne manquait jamais une occasion pour la taquiner.

- Tu étais à l'hôpital, répondit-elle.

- A l'hôpital, répéta-t-elle songeuse. Écoute, tes rêves ne sont pas toujours fiables et tu as dû te tromper, tu sais très bien que j'ai attendu ce concert pendant très longtemps, c'est la chance de ma vie.

- Mais tu risques d'y passer, hurla Delphine presque en larmes.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je serai très prudente, d'accord ? répondit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait calme.

- Maman, je sais que ta carrière de chanteuse est très importante mais je t'en prie n'y va pas, supplia Delphine.

Sa mère l'ignora et partit. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Elle aurait dû l'accompagner ou même trouver un autre moyen de l'empêcher de partir. Mais elle ne le fit pas et se contenta de pleurer.

Elle partit à l'école, le cœur lourd, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, où elle se fit encore insulter. Mais ce jour-là, elle ne répondit pas et passa son chemin. Elle n'avait aucun ami et ne pouvait dire ce qu'il se passait à personne. Vraiment personne. Elle n'écouta pas en classe, mais ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Elle était dyslexique et hyperactive, TDAH comme disaient les médecins, et ne pouvait se concentrer, un jour comme celui-ci encore moins.

En fin de journée, un policier en uniforme lui apprit que sa mère était décédée dans une explosion dont on ne connaissait pas l'origine. Elle avait même eu droit aux assistantes sociales qui essayaient de lui trouver une famille d'accueil. Personne dans l'entourage de sa mère ne voulait d'elle, la sorcière. Elle faisait peur aux enfants, disaient-ils. Elle se décida puis rassembla quelques affaires dans un sac. Elle prit son arc qu'elle avait depuis toute petite et fugua, le plus loin possible.

Pendant de longs jours elle avait erré, sans but, sans destination. Elle avait ensuite réussi à quitter Miami et était arrivée dans la périphérie de New York. Il faisait très froid et neigeait, c'était vraiment très différent de Miami. Elle avait rencontré un étrange vieillard près d'un feu de poubelle. En la voyant en train de trembler, il l'avait accueilli auprès du feu et avait réussi à lui trouver des vêtements chauds (bizarre pour un sans abris). Il lui avait trouvé également de la nourriture et lui avait parlé d'une colonie pour les gens comme elle qui se trouvait à Long Island.

Quand il avait dit ça, elle avait retrouvé espoir, mais elle pensait que lorsqu'il avait dit " comme elle ", il voulait parler d'ados orphelins. Maintenant, elle se disait qu'elle s'était bien trompée. Cependant, elle ne savait pas comment le vieillard savait qu'elle avait du sang divin dans les veines. Mais elle était arrivée à la colonie et avait de nouveaux amis, c'était ça, l'important. Elle se sentait chez-elle et personne ne la jugeait.

C'était déjà le soir et le feu de camp approchait, Annabeth lui avait dit que, en général, on se faisait « revendiquer », mot très étrange, pensait Delphine, à ce moment là.

Delphine ne savait pas pourquoi mais la pression montait. Elle tremblait. Percy et Annabeth étaient à coté d'elle et ils se dirigeaient à présent vers l'amphithéâtre. Certains pensionnaires étaient déjà installés et parlaient tout en rigolant sur les bancs du haut.

Au premier rang était installée une jeune fille aux cheveux roux rebelle avec des taches de rousseur sur ses joues. Ses yeux, vert émeraude, regardaient le feu installé au centre de l'amphithéâtre. Elle portait un tee-shirt bleu marine et un pantalon destroy où on remarquait des traits de marqueur de toutes les couleurs. Elle portait une cape à capuche comme dans les films chevaleresques.

La fille posa son regard vert sur elle. Delphine eu une sensation bizarre qui venait de l'intérieur, et elle tituba. Percy la rattrapa et elle reprit ses esprits, la fille se dirigea vers eux et demanda :

- Ça va ?

- Euh oui, marmonna Delphine encore sous le choc.

- Je m'appelle Rachel, et toi tu es la nouvelle, hum, Delphine, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Qui est ton parent divin ? demanda Rachel.

- On le sait pas encore, intervint Percy.

- Et le tien ? demanda Delphine.

- Oh, moi je n'ai pas de parent divin, je ne suis qu'une simple mortelle devenue l'Oracle, j'énonce chaque prophétie que m'insuffle l'esprit que j'ai en moi, dit-elle comme si ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

- Un esprit ? enchaîna Delphine, perplexe.

- Eh oui ! L'esprit de Delphes, ancien oracle maudit par Hadès !

Soudain, Chiron arriva et le silence se fit. Percy, Annabeth et Delphine, se dirigèrent vers le premier rang, pour s'asseoir à coté de Rachel.

Chiron hurla :

- Aujourd'hui, comme nous en avons l'habitude, je vais vous présenter notre nouvelle venue, dont vous avez déjà fait la connaissance, je suppose.

Chiron tendit la main vers Delphine et l'invita à se lever. Delphine alla se mettre à ses cotés. Les yeux de tous les pensionnaires étaient rivés sur elle, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son stress.

À ce moment là, elle se sentit subitement triste. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible venait d'arriver. Elle se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait cette sensation et fut étonnée par ce qu'elle vit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce vraiment très long retard. J'essaierais de poster la suite plus rapidement. Alors voilà le cinquième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

5. Delphine

Un garçon venait de faire son entrée dans l'amphithéâtre. Il était jeune, il avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que Delphine, peut-être un peu plus. Il était très pâle, aussi blanc qu'un fantôme et ses cheveux se fondaient parfaitement dans le noir.

Tout s'interrompit, tous les pensionnaires le dévisagèrent. Le garçon se glissa dans l'escalier et s'assit au premier rang, cherchant sans doute à fuir tous ces regards. Il portait un jean noir assorti à un tee-shirt noir, accompagné d'un blouson d'aviateur. Mais, une fois assis, plus aucun pensionnaire ne fit attention à lui. Sauf peut-être Percy, Annabeth et Rachel qui avaient l'air de l'apprécier. Les pensionnaires se retournèrent vers Chiron qui fit signe à Delphine de se rasseoir. Elle se dirigea vers Percy et Annabeth et fut soulagée de ne plus être le centre d'attention.

Chiron enchaîna:

- Maintenant, je voudrais vous parler de ...

Il ne pût finir sa phrase car Rachel s'était levée. Delphine se sentit mal pour elle lorsqu'elle la vit. Rachel avait les yeux grands ouverts, ces derniers étaient devenus verts fluorescents. Une fumée de la même couleur entourait son visage.

Puis tout à coup, d'une voix grave, différente, étrange, elle dit, ou plutôt énonça :

_- La colère du créateur se déchaînera,  
La fille parlant en vers contre lui luttera.  
Les sept sang-mêlé devront combattre les alliés,  
Un sacrifice ultime sera réalisé._

Puis son visage retomba et elle tituba. Des jeunes pensionnaires la rattrapèrent comme s'ils en avaient l'habitude.  
Delphine était complètement estomaquée. Alors c'était ça une prophétie, pensait-elle.

Tous les pensionnaires attendaient que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. Ils se regardaient entre eux, dans un silence pesant. Certains essayaient de comprendre la prophétie par petits groupes, d'autres fermaient les yeux en récitant silencieusement cette dernière. Les plus jeunes observaient leurs aînés réfléchir.

A ce moment là, une jeune fille, qui devait avoir le même âge que Percy et Annabeth, se leva du dernier rang. Elle était baraquée, grande, musclée. Elle avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention.

Elle déclara, d'une voix forte :

- On dirait qu'on va encore avoir des ennuis.

- Voyons, Clarisse, comment peux-tu dire ça ? demanda Annabeth.

- Tu as entendu la prophétie, non ? répondit ladite Clarisse.

- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire ...

- Eh bah ! Pour une fille d'Athéna, tu mets vraiment du temps à comprendre ! la coupa Clarisse.

- Et pour une fille d'Arès, tu réfléchis trop ! répliqua Annabeth du tac au tac.

Clarisse commença à s'énerver et, alors qu'elle allait dégainer son épée, un jeune homme, un peu plus vieux qu'elle, l'arrêta. Il devait être le petit ami de Clarisse. Au premier rang, Percy aussi s'était levé. Un silence lourd était tombé. Chiron n'était plus en vue. Les pensionnaires ne savaient plus quoi faire. Les jeunes filles, conscientes de s'être données en spectacle, se rassirent.

Après de longues minutes, ce fut le jeune garçon étrange apparu un peu plus tôt qui rompit le silence :

- Annabeth, je suis désolé, mais je pense que Clarisse a raison.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? se désola Annabeth.

Chiron réapparu accompagné de Monsieur D. qui apparemment, était revenu de l'Olympe.

- Chiron m'a appris ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas pu avoir les réponses que je voulais, mais une chose est sûre, quelque chose de grave se prépare, annonça Monsieur D. sans préambule.

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça ?

Tous les pensionnaires s'étaient mis à parler tous en même temps et rapidement, ce fut un énorme brouhaha. Chiron rétablit l'ordre et le silence.

Il apaisa ensuite les esprits :

- Calmez-vous. Monsieur D. va vous expliquer.

Tous obtempérèrent. Monsieur D. poursuivit :

- Comme je le disais, j'ai appris que les monstres se réveillent. Les pires monstres reviennent. Et ils reviennent en masse.

- Vous voulez dire que les Portes de la Mort sont de nouveau ouvertes ? demanda un jeune latino avec une ceinture de mécanicien autour de la taille. On aurait fait tout pour les refermer pour rien ?!

- Nous n'en savons rien, pour l'instant, Léo, déclara Chiron. Ne nous affolons pas.

Derechef, tous les pensionnaires se remirent à parler tous en même temps. Soudain, Delphine se sentit étrange. Elle sentit de la lumière apparaître en elle. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait.

Elle hoqueta, puis, une voix sortit de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne l'ait décidé :

_- Pourquoi tant de spectacle ?  
Pas besoin de miracles.  
Juste de l'amitié,  
Et beaucoup d'unité.  
Le créateur tombera,  
La vie, son cour reprendra.  
Cessez ces bavardages,  
Ce n'est pas qu'une image,  
Le temps n'est pas à perdre,  
Et la route est à prendre._

Delphine n'en revenait pas. Elle venait de réciter un poème devant tout le monde. Sa voix avait été mélodieuse et puissante. Comme si une force intérieure l'avait dictée. Tous les pensionnaires, Monsieur D. et Chiron la regardaient, la bouche ouverte. Delphine sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et la sueur perler sur son front. Elle se sentait mal, elle avait honte de s'être ainsi donnée en spectacle.

A ce moment là, Chiron fit quelque chose qui la surprit. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, suivi de tous les pensionnaires. Monsieur D. en profita pour s'éclipser. Il n'avait visiblement plus rien à faire dans l'amphithéâtre.

Chiron déclara avec respect :

- Bienvenue à toi, Delphine Mells, fille d'Apollon.

Delphine avait perdu la voix. Non, c'était une erreur, elle n'était pas une fille d'Apollon. Elle était certes douée en musique et en poésie depuis son enfance, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. En plus, quelque part au fond d'elle, elle était déçue. Apollon n'avait que des fils, ça elle le savait, elle ne voulait pas être une intruse. Elle avait toujours été différente et quand elle pensait avoir enfin trouvé les siens, elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule, la seule fille d'Apollon. Elle pensa au garçon en noir, dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, qui était seul et un peu rejeté par les autres. Non, elle ne voulait pas finir comme lui. C'était trop triste.  
Alors qu'elle en était encore à ses réflexions, elle vit Percy et Annabeth sourire. Premier point positif : elle avait encore ses amis.  
Un jeune d'à peu près quinze ans, se dirigea vers elle. Il lui tendit la main et lui dit :

- Je suis Will Solace, conseiller en chef du bungalow Apollon. Je suis ravi de t'accueillir.

Elle lui serra la main en souriant. Second point positif : elle avait un bungalow et des frères. Mais, alors qu'elle allait rencontrer ses autres frères, une lumière aveuglante scintilla dans le ciel et l'éblouit.


End file.
